In a sales and operations management framework, supply chain entities attempt to simulate different scenarios with varying inputs and check the costs and plan quality associated with those scenarios before, for example, freezing the inputs. That is, a user may wish to check out the effect of increasing capacity in a resource's bucket, adding a new demand, or the like. However, in traditional scenario management products, which run other products, such as, for example, a master planner at the backend, the scenario management product copies the full data into memory, for each scenario, and makes the necessary changes pertaining to that scenario and calls the product at the back end. The disadvantage of this approach is that every scenario is a copy of the full data and this is inefficient from the perspective of both memory and computational performance and places limitations on the number of scenarios that an entity is able to run and is undesirable.